The objectives of the proposed research are to uncover social, economic, cultural, and political conditions affecting fertility patterns in Israel, to understand processes of demographic transition and heterogeneity within Israeli society and, in turn, to provide insight into the analysis of the general mechanisms of population changes in the process of social-economic modernization. The investigation should provide the necessary basis and first clues for the evaluation of social and political intervention in population and fertility change. To analyze these processes detailed interviews were obtained from representative samples of Jewish and Arab households in urban and rural sectors of Israel. Special emphasis will be placed on examining fertility variation and change in the socio-culture context of seven sub-populations: Jewish households will be classified in terms of European born; Israeli-born of European, Israeli and Asian-African parentage; Asian-African born; Arab households will be sub-divided into Christian and Moslem segments. Analyses of these interview data in conjunction with special tabulations from official data sources should provide the details for cross-sectional retrospective, and differential fertility studies.